


Breaking the Rules

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Olympics, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Certain topics are prohibited when your lover is your fiercest rival. Javier breaks all the rules.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 7th, 2019 was _some topics should be prohibited_. 
> 
> This topic was difficult to tackle and to limit to a 100 words only. I'm not sure I achieved the desired effect, but I tried.

Certain topics are prohibited when your lover is your fiercest rival.

**Your health.**  
When Yuzuru calls Javi from NHK, sobbing that "maybe I cannot go to Olympics," Javi doesn't think about how that improves his own chances. Instead, he talks nonsense until Yuzu falls asleep.

**Missing each other.**  
When Yuzu is recovering, Javi calls him daily to say he misses his smile, his kisses, his hands, trying not to cry with longing.

**What happens after PyeongChang.**  
"I'm retiring," Javi whispers before the medal ceremony.

"I can't do it without you!"

"You won't have to, _cariño_. I'll be right there. Always."


End file.
